beauty and the beast
by Mcchan71
Summary: 6996 version...Warning: Gaje,degel, ngakak...RnR? jgn dbaca nti rahang nya keram


The beauty and the beast mukuro and chrome 6996 version and funny version

Pada suatu hari ada seorang gadis cantik bernama chrome hidup di sebuah desa. dia adalah seorang anak tukang perhiasan, ayahnya bekerja sebagai seorang ahli perhiasan.

Pada suatu hari ada seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan bernama mukuro. Ia sangatlah tamak dan tidak mau berbagi.

Dan pada suatu hari ada seorang nenek yang meminta bantuan kepada mukuro "pangeran yang baik, berilah saya pizza! saya belum makan selama 3 hari" kata nenek itu pelan. Tetapi pangerannya dengan kejam membentaknya "pergi kau sana, disini bukan restoran pizza hut!"bentak mukuro

Dengan tidak sangka nenek itu mengutuk mukuro menjadi seorang pangeran yang buruk rupa. rambutnya yang indah menjadi seperti singa dan badannya yang gagah menjadi besar. " inilah hukumanmu,kau mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa kembali, jika ada seorang gadis cantik yang mencintaimu kau akan kembali seperti semula. Aku memberimu 5 tangkai bunga mawar, jika semua bunga itu layu maka kesempatanmu kembali menjadi manusia biasa sudah berakhir. Mukuro sedih dan menyesal atas perbuatannya, ia tidak sesemangat dulu lagi yang selalu melakukan fitnes.

Pada suatu hari ayah chrome pergi ke tempat dimana mukuro tinggal dan ia mengambil setangkai bunga mawar di rumah dimana mukuro tinggal. Mukuro keluar ke taman,kaget dan berteriak "aaaaaaaa... setan..." dan ayah chrome juga ikut berteriak "aaaaaa... singa..."akhirnyakeduanya pingsan dan mukuro duluan sadar dan segera membawanya ke kamar, ayah chrome pingsan selama berhari-hari, dan pada suatu pagi ia terbangun dan melihat di meja makan sudah ada sarapan yang enak,ia memakan semua makanan mukuro. Mukuro marah terhadapnya "mengapa kau memakan semua makananku?" sentak mukuro. Ayah chrome kaget melihat singa yang bisa berbicara "A..apa ka...ka..kau singa?" tanya ayah chrome gelisah

"dasar bodoh aku adalah seorang manusia dan aku dikutuk oleh seorang nenek karena aku tidak memberinya pizza dan aku bisa kembali seperti semula jika ada gadis cantik yang mencintaiku" jelas mukuro, "jadi kau adalah seorang manusia?" kata ayah chrome "ya iyalah bego" sentak mukuro.

"oh iya.. by the way kau ada seorang gadis cantik?" tanya mukuro "ada dong, gadisku bernama chrome dan sekarang ia sedang ada dirumah" jelas ayah chrome. "apa kau ada fotonya?" tanya mukuro, "ya iyalah ada, dia kan anakku masak anak sendiri gak ada fotonya, dasar bego!" kata ayahnya, "Oooo.. jadi ini mukanya,cantik juga... siapa namanya?" tanya mukuro terpesona " cantik kan? Siapa dulu dong bokapnya? Gue gitu loooh.. namanya chrome" kata ayah chrome "boleh menyuruhnya untuk kesini? Plisss... " kata mukuro sambil memohon "pikir-pikir dulu deh" kata ayah chrome "aaa... jahat banget sih..." keluh mukuro "masak aku kawinin anak aku yang cantik,bohay,sexi sama singa jadi-jadian?, sorry ya pikir dulu" "oke aku berikan kau waktu 15 menit untuk berpikir" 15 menit kemudian "oke aku akan menyuruhnya untuk kesini, ingat jangan makan dia! Awas lo kalau elu berani ganggu anakku!" katanya " siiip... janji loo..." mereka membuat perjanjian.

Hari esoknya ayah chrome kembali ke desanya dan menceritakannya kepada chrome "nak, kau harus pergi ke desa sebelah untuk bertemu dengan seorang pangeran, dia dikutuk oleh seorang nenek menjadi buruk rupa seperti singa karena tidak memberi pizza" jelas ayahnya "what? Hello... ayah suruh chrome ke desa samping hanya untuk ketemu sama singa jadi-jadian?" tanya chrome heran "ayah sudah janji nak...==" " oke demi ayah aku akan pergi"

Next day chrome pergi ke tempat mukuro "permisi... any body home?" "siapa ya? Apa kamu chrome?" "iya singa ini aku chrome" kata chrome santai "aku bukan singa X_X" kata mukuro "ooh sorry kupikir singa hhaha..." tawa chrome keras, akhirnya keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena keburuk rupanny mukuro

"eeeh.. kok aku ketawa?" kata mukuro dalam hati "boleh aku masuk?" tanya chrome "silakan nona cantik" kata mukuro

Mereka melakukan hal bersama dengan gembira dan pada suatu hari mereka saling mencintai "chrome aku mencintaimu apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya mukuro "iya.. aku mencintaimu walaupun kau adalah singa jadi-jadian" kata chrome dan akhirnya mukuro berubah menjadi seorang pangeran yang gagah dan tampan "waaah.. ternyata bokap gue benar kau adalah pangeran yang tampan" kata chrome terpesona "iya emang..tapi perut gue agak buncit nih soalnya udah jarang fitnes ==" "

Dan akhirnya mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia..

TAMAT

.

MC: Akhirnya selesai juga...

Sheren: beruntung nya diri mu punya ku hancur..=="

MC: IDL

Sheren:...mnta review nya minna-san...


End file.
